Forbidden Attraction
by sxyinubab
Summary: You know the wonderful things about guitars? They can make wonderful things happen. So what makes anyone think that it would be difficult to bring two people together? "Believe it or not, we have gotten farther apart since the last time we saw each other"
1. Nothing More

**Talking**

_Thoughts_

Story

* * *

I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS INVOLVED 

**_FORBIDDEN ATTRACTION_**

Chapter One

**"Kagome heads up!"**

Kagome turned her head sideways and jumped in the air. A perfect football catch. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. The impact was so harsh that she cracked not broke her back bone. She rolled to the ground bracing herself for more impact in case there was any. Finally she rolled to the ground and all pressure left her body. She stared up at the sky waiting for the little annoying singing birdies flying around her head to shut-up. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to go away. When it finally did she sat up smiling.

**"Nice catch Kags but try landing next time."**

**"Shut-up Koga. Whose the asshole who tackled me and almost broke my back?"**

**"That would be me."** Inuyasha said standing in front of her bowing.

She stood up and pushed him to the ground.

**"Yeah well do that again and I'll kick your ass."** She said standing over him.

**"I thought you were one of us. What are you mad because you broke a nail?"** He asked in a teasing tone.

Kagome Higurashi. 13 years old. Tomboy. In the 8th grade. She is a pretty girl. Beautiful actually. Too bad no one would notice under all the baggy boy clothes she wears 24/7 . She had friends that were girls before she started Middle School. Ever since then they all decided to start hating her because she was different. She wasn't the type to swoon over all the cute boys and wear slutty mini skirts just so they could be interested. She didn't care what people thought of her. All the guys thought she was cool. Another friend to talk about sports, most of the guy stuff. The best part, most girls were jealous because she was around them a lot. The first one they picked for sports in P.E. Like now they were playing football.

Inuyasha Takahashi. 14 years old. In the 8th grade. Hottest boy in school. Best friend of Kagome. Him and Kagome had been friends ever since their first fight in the 2nd grade. After their moms made them apologize they were tight. They were like family and observing as the older brother he had noticed that Koga had his eye on her for awhile. Occasionally he caught him talking about her. Almost all the time occasionally.

**"Inuyasha I swear if one more comment like that comes out of your damn mouth..."**

**"I was kidding Kags. Damn. Issues."** He sweat dropped.

Whenever she used his real name it meant trouble for him. He didn't want trouble. It was just a thing because he never used her real name unless he was serious either. Like one day he had asked her to dress like the girls at school. He had gone to her mom and everything. She called out his name, his real name, more than once and ended up getting beaten to a pulp only because he wouldn't dare hit a harmless female. Okay that's a lie, but there were only four women that he was actually afraid of.

**"Yeah you'd better be."**

She helped him off the ground. As her teammates Koga, Akitoki, and Jenji walked past her Koga took the pleasure to hit her on the butt. Of course a normal girl's reaction would be to scream and giggle. Not Kagome, her reaction was to punch him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach and groaned.

**"What was that for?"**

**"You should know better Koga. I don't like people touchin on me like that."** She grinned but the look in her eyes told him that she was serious.

He pouted still rubbing his stomach. Inuyasha smirked receiving a growl from him. That only made him smirk more as he grabbed Kagome's arm.

**"C'mon Kags."**

**"Ok just let go of me."**

* * *

Inuyasha laid back on Kagome's roof after he had helped pull her up. She laid next to him and smiled.

**"I love the stars. I just wish I could see more of them."**

There was silence then she laughed.

**"What's so damn funny?"**

**"Koga said that one day he was gonna name a star after me."**

Inuyasha frowned. Kagome sensed the tensity and sat up to look at him.

**"Ok Yash what the hell is it?"**

**"Whaddya mean?"**

**"I mean the sudden tensity."**

He turned over refusing to look at her.

**"C'mon what did I do?"**

**"Koga likes you."**

She raised her eyebrow at him and he turned around. She started laughing.

**"That's a dirty joke Yash."**

**"I'm serious Kagome."**

She was all ears now.

**"What's wrong with that?"**

**"Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with that. You're beautiful. I would...that sounds so fing** **wrong. I mean you're an att-...no-"**

He was interrupted by her giggles.

**"Yash just shut-up. I know what your trying to say ok? I'll be careful around him. Thank you for caring."**

She put one arm over his stomach startling him. He froze in his spot when her hair, for the first time being let down, tickled his cheek. She was being a bit bold wasn't she? One of her brilliant famous smiles flashed across her face. She bent down and his heart beat faster. Her surprisingly soft lips pressed against his cheek. She pushed off him and laid back down smiling to herself. His face turned red.

**"Don't trip Yash. You're like a brother to me. Nothing more."**

**"Good. Because your only my little sister...Nothing more."**

She stared up at the sky again counting as many stars as she could.

**"Glad we finally agree on something."** She said after a long silence.

He turned to look at her. She was smiling. Always smiling. He could almost see the stars reflected in her chocolate/hazel eyes.

_'Me too.'_

That was 3 years ago. Now they were all grown up. Kagome is 16. Inuyasha 17. He has a girlfriend, naturally, Kikyo whom Kagome absolutely hates with a passion. Kagome has a boyfriend, Koga whom Inuyasha absolutely hates. Kagome is still the tomboy of all tomboys and plays baseball and soccer. Inuyasha is still the hottest guy in school captain of the football team and MVP in basketball.

Koga is still an egotistical jerk and Kikyo is still a major slut. Hence the nickname Kinkyhoe.

* * *

_**sxyinubab:**Yea this story line just came to my head and I decided to write about it. I was inspired by a book I read called ON THE FRINGE but then again you don't care do you? Whatever...just r&r PLZ!! Hint, hint I want at least two since its just like you know a pop-up._


	2. Feeling a Change

**Talking**

Story

* * *

I DONT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!

* * *

**_FORBIDDEN ATTRACTION_**

Chapter Two

SLAM!

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was the shortest girl on the team and yet she had the most speed.

Her first base coach screamed at her to go to second base and that was exactly what she did, but when she looked up she saw that the ball she had hit in center field was soaring back to the base she was headed to. Her instinct told her to slide. And as her body moved across the dirt she watched the ball…and it went right over the boy's head. She rolled onto her knees as soon as she hit the base and sprinted toward third.

"**Slide!"** One of the female coaches screamed at her.

She could already tell that the woman was not happy with the split decision she made. But her hit had gotten two of her teammates to home and she wanted to make it too, it would be a first for her.

Her body dropped to the ground and she was sliding in head first to third. The ball made it to the girl standing there and it slipped out of her fingers. It was no time to be standing there. She stumbled in a hurry to get up and make it to home. And as soon as she regained her balance she was like a firecracker blasting through the sky.

"**Come back!"** The coach yelled after her.

She ignored her. She didn't know what was going on behind her, but she knew that in order to make it to her goal, she would have to slide in yet again. And slide she did, head first once again. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the catcher had caught the ball, but he was too far away from the plate. But when she did catch it he didn't hesitate to throw all his weight on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs. Her body had come to a stop and she waited for the ref's verdict.

"**Safe!"** He called out.

She grinned in delight the same time the boy crushing her lungs groaned in defeat. He hauled himself off of her and didn't even bother to help her up. However, the girl didn't mind. She hauled her own 125.6 pound body off the ground and pulled the helmet off her head letting her black, wavy-now sweaty too-hair fall down her back. The game was over and they had won 13 to 10.

Co-ed baseball. It was the greatest sport Kagome could have ever joined, and she was glad that she did.

Her brain came to terms with the yelling and screaming in the audience. And when she turned to face them she could see that they were running out of the batting cage to greet her. What she wasn't expecting was them lifting her into the air.

"**Kagome, Kagome!"** They cheered and she couldn't help but to grin at them.

Yup, this was the greatest moment of her history and she couldn't wait to celebrate it with her very supporting boyfriend.

She looked around the crowd searching for the electric blue eyes and only found the scorching golden ones.

He wasn't there.

* * *

Kagome pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail, slipped on her favorite pair of green basketball shorts, a black sports bra, white tank top, and pulled her white hoodie over that. She grabbed her bag that held all her equipment and hauled it outside in a huff. She didn't bother saying goodbye to any of her female teammates; she still didn't get along with girls as well as she should. Besides any of that, she wasn't in the mood for talking.

"**Kags, wait up!"**

She had known that voice for so long that she didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. Her feet automatically stopped moving and let the boy catch up with her. Once she heard him come to a halt next to her she began walking without so much as a greeting.

"**Sis that play was awesome! I mean that was the best damn play I have ever seen at this school! I mean, you're even better than some of the guys on your team!"**

She sighed heavily. **"Thanks Yash."** She mumbled.

Of course she was happy about that, but this game was important to her and that stupid idiot hadn't even been there to see it. She knew she was going to be heated later, but right now she was just feeling down.

Inuyasha's arm was suddenly around her shoulders and she did nothing to shrug it off.

"**Why do you put up with this stuff Kags? He doesn't deserve you."**

She shook her head. **"I like him too much. He's the only one that can see the **_**real me**_** and still look at me you know?"**

"**Well, I'm offended." **

She looked up at him with her eyes wide.

He had gotten at least a head and a half taller than her and all she could see was the unmistakable vain sticking out in his neck. She almost giggled at that, he didn't like Koga very much.

"**I didn't mean it like that Yash. I've known you for years now, you don't count."  
**

**"Why not?"**

His head tilted until he was looking her in the eyes, which Kagome hated. He could always tell what she was thinking when he did that and that was exactly the reason why Kagome's eyes shifted down.

"**You're my brother stupid. They don't count."**

"**They should."** He mumbled, which was also a sign that he was angry.

She rolled her eyes. **"I really wish you two would get along. What happened? You guys used to be pretty close. You've never told me that story."**

"**Nope, and you won't hear it. He's an asshole. Point blank and simple."**

Her eyes narrowed. **"That's funny because he won't tell me either. I don't see why you two are hiding it from me. I will find out sooner or later Inuyasha."**

"**Hey, don't try to get all mad at me! You've never told me why you don't like Kikyo either!"**

She turned to face him, her expression fierce.

"**She's a slut! Point blank and simple!"**

His face hardened as the insult sunk in.

"**Oh, don't look at me like that Yash. You know I didn't mean it."**

But she did…and in the truest of ways possible, she meant it with her whole soul.

He reached over and grabbed her cheeks in between his thumb and index fingers.

"**Ow! Cut that out!"**

He chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulders again forcing her legs to move forward.

"**Are you and Kikyo doing anything tonight?"**

"**Nu uh, why what's up?"**

"**You wanna come celebrate my awesome play with me? Koga and I were supposed to go somewhere but…"**

"**Are you asking me out on a date Kags?"** He gasped in horror, but she could see the slight curve of his lips. He was teasing her.

Her arm immediately reached up to smack him on the back of the head.

"**Seriously."**

He rubbed the spot where she had hit him and grinned.

"**Yeah, sure, as long as you don't come dressed up as a complete guy. You have to wear a skirt or else I'm not going."**

She frowned and swung at him again. And this time he ducked.

"**Why?"** She yelled.

"**Do it, or else I'm not going Kagome."** He taunted.

She pouted and crossed her arms. **"I hate you."**

She quickened her pace knowing full well that the half-demon could keep up with her.

"**You love me. It doesn't even have to be a short one, just a knee length one or something."**

"**I don't own a skirt."** She told him feeling triumphant, but that victory was immediately squashed.

"**Borrow one from your mom. Seven o'clock."**

Her teeth ground together.

They were slowly coming up to the corner where they were supposed to split ways.

"**You are so irritating and stubborn!"**

He laughed and pulled her up to him so he could kiss her forehead. Her face reached up and her lips touched his jaw line, once upon a time she could reach his cheek without stretching up on her toes. But those kisses were just routine for them, a goodbye for a sister and a brother. Nothing more than that.

He waved and crossed the street and they turned their backs on each other.

* * *

Inuyasha stood on their corner, waiting very impatiently and yet it was only 6:50 pm. On time meant at least five minutes early to him.

He had on jeans and a silk, red button up shirt. His mom had insisted that he let her braid his hair back so that the ends of his hair touched his upper thigh. Frankly, he didn't see what the big deal was. I mean, it was only Kagome. Sure, he was taking her to dinner and yes, they were going to a movie afterward, but they were friends who thought of each other as family and could tell each other everything. How many times was either of them going to have to tell their parents that?

He sighed heavily and sat down on the lone bench there. Women.

Suddenly, his little doggy ears atop his head picked up the sound of walking feet. But, the feet weren't walking in tennis shoes like he had been expecting, instead they made the sound of…he couldn't exactly place it, pitter pats? He sniffed the air and could smell that Kagome's natural lavender smell was saturated with it. So, it was her.

He leaned over and he could definitely see a girl walking his way, but the problem was that the girl looked like a girl. Her black hair was done up in curls, they bounced with her every move and occasionally caressed the silver choker around her neck. She had no make-up on as far as he could tell, but he could see that she adorned a soft blue wrap blouse on that was strapless with a white, short-sleeved jean jacket on to cover up that little detail. Her legs were covered by a knee-length flowy white skirt and her feet were covered with silver gladiator type sandals. There was no way that that was Kagome.

But he was proved to be absolutely wrong when the girl looked up to meet his gaze. Kagome's chocolate hazel specked eyes stared back at him until her lips formed a scowl. That was definitely Kagome.

She came to stand in front of him.

"**What the hell are you looking at with your big ass head?"**

He didn't answer her. Instead he appraised her with his eyes more and this made Kagome nervous. Her scowl faltered and a blush had colored her cheeks, which stunned Inuyasha. A beautiful woman was standing in front of him and she didn't look like this often, but she had always been beautiful. It just showed even more now, even without the make-up.

He cleared his throat. **"Kagome, you look amazing."**

Her cheeks turned brighter. It was not like him to give her compliments on beauty or appearance. Usually all his compliments were for her accomplishments in her sports activities. But she wasn't going to let him get her anymore flustered than he had already gotten her.

"**T-thanks. Um, I thought…you didn't like your hair braided?"**

His head titled to the side. Since when did she falter in her words with him? She usually only did that with…

He rolled his eyes. **"I don't. Mom kept on bugging me until I let her do it."**

"**Oh. It looks nice."**

He raised his left eyebrow. Was it just him or was she being unusually quiet?

"**Thanks."** He slapped his hands against his legs and stood up stretching. **"Let's get going."**

"**We're walking?"**

"**Yup. Hey, instead of the movies let's go dancing. It's something new."**

She laughed at the excitement in his eyes. What had she been so nervous for?

"**Whatever you say Yash. But I'm warning you now; I don't know how to dance."**

"**I've always known that Kags. Do you think that I've known you for this long and didn't learn anything? Please. I'm a guru at people." **

"**I hope you know that, that makes no sense what-so-ever."**

"**Of course it does you just gotta learn my lingo."**

He laughed obnoxiously and Kagome punched him in the arm, joining him with a laugh of her own.

Their homes were closer to the city so it didn't take them long to get there. Though on the way there Inuyasha was being an idiot and almost got ran over by a motorcycle, causing Kagome to scream her lungs out at him.

He just laughed at her red face and threw his arm over her shoulder as he always did.

They made it to the restaurant safely despite that and the woman at the entrance sat them down at a table with only two seats. Of course this was normal so the two thought nothing of it. Until the waitress came to get their order…

Kagome looked up at the pretty girl who looked no older than she. Her eyes were mahogany and were brightened with pink eye shadow. Her equally mahogany hair was pulled back into a high bun atop her head, the front covered with a red rag. Her skin was the color of cream and she looked rather angry. But as she approached their table Kagome could see that she was trying to fix her face expression. The smile she worked came out as a grimace instead and Kagome almost laughed.

"**What can I get you two? May I suggest the lover's meal on page two for couples?"** Her words were strained, but that's not what Kagome was concentrated on.

"**Lover's meal? We're not-."**

"**Together."** Inuyasha finished for her.

"**Oh, then you have been seated at the wrong table. Let me escort you to another one."**

Both of the teens followed the obviously aggravated woman to another table. Kagome took one look at her uniform and could guess why she was so aggravated. She had on a white peasant's blouse with a brown corset top over it and the black skirt she was forced to wear went down to just above her knee and was split up the right leg. What kind of restaurant was this?

They sat and waited for the waitress to pull out her notepad.

"**I'm Sango. I will be your waitress today. Have you decided what you wanted?"**

Inuyasha picked up his menu and looked over for about five seconds.

"**Can I have the Sea Bucket meal?"**

She wrote it down on her pad. **"Drink?"**

"**Pepsi."**

Her body turned towards Kagome, but she did not look up at her. **"You?"**

"**Um, I wanted to taste the quarter pound shrimp and chicken jambalaya meal with a strawberry."**

They were at a seafood restaurant, her favorite, and that also explained the pirate get-up.

The woman named Sango wrote down her request and went to the kitchen.

The few seconds it took her to come back and set their drinks down Kagome noticed a major change in her face. It was slightly red and her eye was twitching uncontrollably.

Inuyasha stopped talking in the middle of his conversation to see what Kagome was staring at.

"**Um, Sango, I don't mean to be nosy, but you seem upset. Are you okay?"**

Sango looked at her, obviously surprised. She chuckled nervously and scratched her head.

"**I'm fine; I'm just having some employee issues in the back."**

"**Is everything okay?"**

"**Mm hm. My patience is just wearing very thin so forgive me if I don't seem as cheerful as I should be."** She smiled making Kagome smile back.

"**Ok."**

Sango turned around and Inuyasha stared after her than looked back at Kagome.

"**You're weird you know that?"**

"**What?"**

"**You can't just ask random people their business like that."**

"**I wasn't! She just looked upset is all! I wanted to make sure she was okay! Just because I have some compassion-!"**

"**Okay, okay! Jeez, if I knew you were gonna explode on me I wouldn't have said-."**

"**PERVERT!"**

The loud scream made everyone in the place turn to look and see what was going on. There was a loud crash followed, and one after that, and another after that. It sounded like there were plates being broken. Then it was followed by the sound of a pan hitting the wall and another coming into contact with someone's face.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly.

"**What're you doing?"** Inuyasha asked.

"**Going to see what's going on."**

"**Come back here!"**

She stalked off to the back were a sign that hung over the door clearly said, 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' but she ignored it and walked in.

It sure was a sight to be seen in that kitchen. There were indeed broken plates strewn the floor and a dent in the far wall from it being thrown, but what she noticed the most was an angry completely red faced Sango. The bun that had been sitting atop her head in a perfect tomato was now lopsided and coming to pieces. The man on the opposite wall from her was unconscious. He had a red and print on the right side of his face and a huge round mark on the left.

His hair was black as night and pulled back into a small ponytail, but it confused her when she saw the small smile that graced his lips.

Kagome rose her eyebrow.

"**Um, is he going to be okay?"**

Everyone in the kitchen looked up at her, but no one seemed to be moving to help the man. What was even more odd was that when she had walked in they had still been cooking food like nothing was going on. Did this happen often?

Sango cleared her throat and straightened herself.

"**The idiot will be fine in a couple of minutes, but I doubt he'll stop what he keeps doing."**

Kagome's head tilted sideways and she pursed her lips. What kind of restaurant was this?

"**What is he doing?"**

"**He's a stupid pervert who doesn't know when to quit. He's such a lecher, touching girls on their asses all the time and has confused himself into believing that they actually like it. And the sad thing is that most of them do."**

Her eyes opened wide and she turned to face the girl she had been talking to. Her face turned red with embarrassment. Kagome had her hand pressed over her mouth, her cheekbones raised high, and her eyes squinted.

"**I'm sorry. I don't know why I suddenly just start blabbing off at the mouth like that."**

A small giggle made its way from Kagome's lips and she pressed her hand to her mouth harder. Her shoulders were shaking from the laughter that she tried to keep silent.

"**N-no its oka-,"** Another giggle fell from her lips, **"Okay."**

Sango's face was the color of red Christmas lights. It sent Kagome over the edge into a fit of giggles.

When she was done she sucked in a loud breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She gasped from breath loss.

"**Sorry for laughing. That was just so hilarious to me."** She sighed. **"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi."**

She held out her hand for the confused girl to take it.


	3. What Are We Now?

**Talking**

Story

_Thoughts_

Phone Talks

* * *

_!!!SRETCARAHC AHSAYUNI YNA NWO TON OD I_

* * *

**_FORBIDDEN ATTRACTION_**

Chapter Three

"What do you want me to do about it Kagome? Have the girl stop tutoring me?"

The classic "she's just my tutor" line, how unoriginal. She sighed, not wanting to believe his obvious lies, but still wanting to give him his millionth chance to make things right between them. She'd had enough of their long argument; she just wanted to see him.

"Yeah, I believe you. Now, to make up for missing my game you have five minutes to get over here."

By the way his voice sounded she could tell he was grinning. "Gotcha."

In the next five minutes he made it to her house; he must've run.

As soon as the door was opened to allow him entrance he gripped her waist and pulled her into his chest. She giggled at his enthusiasm. They gave each other a long kiss, Kagome pulling back when she felt that it was too much.

**"Hi Ms. H."** Koga said removing his hands from around Kagome's waist.

**"Hi Koga. Nice of you to stop by."** She nodded her head at him and continued to walk past them.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mom had never seemed to like Koga all that much, but she never voiced her worries out loud. She was much too nice for that. But she didn't exactly make him comfortable either.

**"Mom still not warming up to me huh?"** He asked scratching his head.

**"Not in the least. Come on. Let's go in the backyard."**

The couple made their way to the back, silently reaching out to take the other's hand.

**"So what'd you do after the game?"** Koga asked as they sat down on the hammock that was tied between the two cherry trees.

Kagome laid her head across his chest.

**"Inuyasha took me out to eat. And then we went dancing."**

She didn't have to look at him; she could already tell by his stiffness that he was angry about this small detail.

**"Why?"** His voice was intensely strained.

Why didn't these two idiots like each other? It really made absolutely no sense. They were friends, carefree and rough, the only boys were friends. Then when they got to high school Inuyasha and Koga suddenly stopped talking to each other.

**"Don't get mad at me. It would've been you if you hadn't ditched me for the tutor."**

**"I told you-."**

**"Yeah! I heard the first time you lied! All I'm asking is that you don't be a hypocrite!"**

Again there was no need for her to look up as he tried to steady his breathing.

**"I. Didn't. Lie."**

A lie in itself.

A couple seconds later she heard him sigh.

**"Did you have fun with that mutt?"**

**"He's not a mutt and yes I did. I also met these kids Miroku and Sango, but they both go to a different school than us."**

**"Really?" **Really he wasn't interested.

**"Mmhm. And-."**

And his phone went off in his pocket. His hand flashed down, pulling it out, and putting it up to his ear.

**"Hello?"**

Kagome kissed his jaw line, reaching up to tug the end of his brown ponytail. Her hands fluttered across the skin of his neck.

**"I did huh?"**

He shuttered, unintentionally biting his lip with fang.

**"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a sec kay?"**

He snapped the phone shut and brought Kagome's face to his lips. He caught her bottom lip in his mouth and nipped it lightly. Kagome pulled back, her eyes widened in surprise.

He chuckled and licked the line of blood that had started a trail over her bottom lip.

**"Don't do that! What the hell was that?"**

He kissed her hard while laughing.

**"I gotta go okay? I'll see you tomorrow babe."**

**"Okay bye."**

He got up and jogged to her back door, disappearing behind it.

**"Have fun with your tutor."** She mumbled.

She sighed and lay back against the hammock.

_'There's no way I can prove that. It's just…a hunch.'_

She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" A man on the other end answered.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be in the mood to play some basketball would you? It is basketball season and you wanna keep in shape don't you?"

There was a silence on the phone that had Kagome thinking that the man had already hung up. Not ready to face her anger or her sadness.

"Ditched you again didn't he?"

"Inuyasha, please, don't."

There was another long silence before he answered her request.

"Meet me at the park in an hour. And you better be on time, got it?"

The phone line went dead before she had time to answer or thank him.

**"Kagome, dear, I hope you're not planning on going anywhere because I have chores for you."**

She looked up towards the back door where her mom was standing; holding a large plastic basket of what was, no doubt, wet laundry. She shook the basket at her and set it on the patio for her to get it.

Kagome frowned at the basket and picked up her phone again, typing furiously.

**"Change. Of. Plans. Mom. Is. Making. Me. Clean. Up."** She spoke as she typed.

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and trudged over to the basket, trudged over to the wires, and grudgingly began hanging the sheets up.

* * *

After what seemed like twenty minutes of hanging and swatting two large sheets Kagome felt two hands press against her eyes.

**"Who is this?"**

**"Kags we don't cancel dates. Either I do what you're doing or you do what I'm doing. Simple as that."**

She removed the hands from around her face and turned to face him, placing her hands in his.

**"Am I stupid Yash?"**

**"Yes."**

She closed her eyes and looked down, willing the tears not to come.

**"Only an idiot would take all this damn time to hang all these humongous sheets and covers when they have demon friends at their disposal. It goes much faster, trust me."**

She choked out a laugh and looked up at him.

**"What the hell are you standing here for then? Let's get crackin' so I can get outta here."**

* * *

They were almost done. They had a long, long, very long, very disturbingly long, line of sheets and covers hanging on the strong lines of wire tapered by wooden clothes pins. Kagome stretched on her toes as she finished her last thick blanket and let out a gasp of breath when she finally managed to hook the clothes pin on it. She yawned, looked around, and found herself to be quite confused.

**"Yash?"**

She pushed back one particularly wet sheet, watched another wave by in the breeze, turned her head back the way she'd come, let a gasp-more like a shriek-escape as she watched a hand move towards her, was thrown into a rug behind her, rolled into a silky pink sheet next to it, latched onto it with her hands, pulled it down on top of her. And on someone else. Inuyasha.

His laughter bellowed around her, over her pants of breath.

**"What! Are you doing?"**

**"Playing with you. Of course."**

Pass his head she could see one piece of the sheet that was still latched to a pin.

**"So you decided to ruin the sheet that was just washed."**

He grinned. **"Yup."**

She rolled her eyes. **"Jerk."**

He rolled off of her onto his back. It was silent for a long moment before his mind spoke.

**"What happened?"**

Her voice went business like, like she was speaking of a paper they had to go over for school.

**"He came over and we talked for a little and someone called and he hung up, made-out with me and left."**

**"Don't see why you put up with it."**

**"Me either."**

Brief, quick, to the point. No room for emotion.

He put his arms around his head, turning his face to look at her.

**"It'll be okay if it's over Kagome. The world's not gonna come to an end. You're young and pretty and smart and tough and kind. There are other guys out there. Other dogs in the allies."**

She chuckled at his analogy. Her head moved to his arm so their heads were put together.

**"Thank you for saying all those things, but they're mostly only half true."**

His ear twitched against her head in curiosity at her statement.

**"Of course I'm young, but I'm not that pretty, not pretty enough. And sure, I'm smart, but not intelligent enough. Yes, I am tough, but I'm too tough, not feminine enough. I'm kind, but my view on things are not soft enough. It's not enough for him, but I can't keep away."**

His body had gone stiff. If he wasn't growling slightly, she would've thought he'd gone and turned into a statue.

**"It's true."**

**"It is not true!"**

He turned to face her, leaving his arm under her head, and pulling her face around to him with his unoccupied hand.

**"You have a brilliant mind and you are sweet! Too sweet sometimes, like a fucking angel, I swear! You are feminine in body, but you are tough in strength and that's what I love about you! And your beauty is on a level of goddesses!"**

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Did he really think so much of her?

She could feel her cheeks begin to softly burn as his angry comments sunk into her brain.

Her eyes roamed over his face. His eyebrows, she noticed were straight and black and thick, slightly shadowed by his contrasting and purely and abnormally pearl colored silky bangs, structured perfectly over his almond shaped, golden colored eyes, that were framed by long and thick eyelashes, brushing over his cheek bones that rose and fell to meet and form the perfectly straight nose which angled over his full lips, curved into his chin and swooped around to his jaw, angled slightly, and left him looking as a boy would.

She followed the trail back up only to be distracted by his lips. Her distraction was only interrupted by his hitched breathing which had her eyes flashing back to his. Gold and stormy gray, deeply contrasting colors, immediately melded into each other. The moment grew tense with every silent breath breathed.

And suddenly the cover was thrown off of them, throwing the tenseness of the moment along with it.

A taser was shoved between their bodies and the two jumped apart.

**"Every time you two get together something of mine gets destroyed. Of course my expensive sheet isn't irreparable, but I would appreciate it if I wasn't the one to have to clean it off again Kagome."**

Inuyasha rolled to his feet while Kagome sat up.

**"Uh, sorry Mom. I'll…I'll get that for you."**

Kagome took the small amount out of her hand from her spot on the ground. Yai turned to stalk away.

**"Inuyasha, I don't mind if you stay here and help my daughter, but don't distract her with your romantics kid."**

**"Yai-I-I wasn't…that's not…"**

**"It's ok."**

She stopped at the door and turned to look at them with a smile.

**"I need grandchildren some day I would much prefer it if you were the one to give them to me."**

She winked and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

**"Mom!"**

**"Yai!"** The two shouted at the same time.

They watched her shut the door and a brilliant smile light up her face, her mouth moving in a way that suggested she was laughing quite loudly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the two of their mothers had been saying that for years, and looked down at Kagome, who wasn't looking at him, but he could see the pink color her face had taken on.

What were they to each other really?

**"C'mon Kags. Do you want to go play a game or what?"**

He gripped her by the shoulder and hauled her up successfully bringing the cover along with her.

Without looking for any face expressions, he dragged her into the house towards the sink, and they began to manually clean the thing.

* * *

**_sxyinubab_**-_ R&R PLZ!! THANX YOUZ!! LOVZ YOUZ!!_


	4. Soul Shattering Guitar

**_Forbidden Attraction_**

Chapter Four

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

* * *

You know the wonderful thing about guitars? They can make wonderful things happen. Guitars can play earth shattering Blues that shakes through you to your emotional core. Those silver strings of a million different pitches and tones could play a hip gyrating Funk that would have you dancing from sunrise to sunset. And the reverberation that you hear when you listen to Reggae, R&B, Rock, and Jazz could have you swaying for days. And the combination of those four elements together –like earth, water, fire, and wind- could bring a whole nation together. So what makes anyone think that it would be difficult to bring two people together?

* * *

I wonder…no, I don't want to ask him. Believe it or not, we have gotten farther apart since the last time we saw each other. You probably wouldn't know which one I was talking about if I never told you. Both of them came to my house that same day. But ever since then…don't think negatively. Whoever I'm talking about, it wouldn't matter which one because I played a part in this too. You see, that last game was important because it determined whether we were going to play offs or not. We won…so you can guess the next step, because of that next step I haven't had much time to spend with either of them, but one is taking it more personally than the other. Can you guess which one? Oh, I've seen them at school, passing each other in the hallways, but I'm always so busy. Business is putting a strain on my relationship, but one more than the other. Inuyasha more than Koga, I think it should be the other way around, don't you? I find it a little suspicious that it's not.

But what I want to ask him- it's a vacation day for me, so I think I will. I do really want to learn and since he's the best teacher I can find- I just have to suck this up and get it over with.

I picked up my phone off of my lime green and black bed. I didn't need to think about his number, I've called him so many times that it's in my automatic memory. But this time, this time I wish I would've miraculously been come over with amnesia. Wishful thinking of course, I did take my time dialing his number though and with all of my poor, fragile heart I hoped he would see my number and not pick up the phone.

And of course, I just had to be living in a dream, stupid dreams; they were worthless if they weren't real.

I know I heard his deep, resonating voice say that notorious five letter, one word question that signals the caller to start talking to the callee, but I was nervous for some imaginable reason.

"Hello?" he asked again.

I'd better start speaking before he gets annoyed and slams the phone into hang up in my face.

"Hi, Inuyasha; this is Kagome." I swallowed the dry spit that was threatening to end my precious sixteen year old life.

"We live in modern times Kags, its called caller I.D. You should get it."

His teasing rudeness put some of my spunk back into my voice, for which I was glad; there was no reason for me to be anxious about talking to Inuyasha of all people.

"Anyway Yash," I retorted with much glorified zealous, "I've had this guitar for some time now and I don't know how to play a single note on this thing. And then I thought _'Yash plays guitar'_! And I thought about how you love me so much that you could take time out of your life to teach me too!"

The silence that followed my spiel had me worrying that I'd pissed him off for something stupid I'd said, like not actually asking him. Or maybe he was still ignoring me because I couldn't spend as much time with him. Or maybe Kinkyhoe was still over there!

"You know unless Kink-uh, Kikyo is over there then you don't have to. I mean we can hang out in the near future."

Assuming that the near future wouldn't be for awhile wouldn't be hard to do.

"No, Kikyo was just leaving."

The grumble I heard in the background told me that she definitely was not planning on leaving. This insight caused me to blink.

"If you two had plans-."

"It's alright. I haven't seen you enough in a long while. Why not teach you?"

That's what I was wondering. But I didn't say that instead, I smiled and waited for him to state how much time it was going to take for him to get over here and close the phone in my face before I have a chance to say bye like he always does.

"Ten minutes, Kags."

The line rang dead in my ears. I frowned and closed the phone. Just because he does it all the time doesn't mean that it doesn't annoy the hell out of me every time.

* * *

In a record ten minutes. I wasn't expecting him to be late. I was the one with the time management issues, so I don't think it surprised him when he found me in my room laid out on my unmade bed with nothing but boy shorts underwear and a tank top on. It did surprise him when I sat up and told him that we should get to work.

**"Don't you want to put some clothes on?"**

My eyebrow rose. Didn't he know that these were the most comfortable _'playing guitar clothes' _I had? Apparently not.

I rolled my eyes and went over to my dresser to slide on my skin tight- the skin tightness I do not like, the comfort, yes- lower thigh length shorts, and then I collected my angel wings guitar, meeting him in the middle of my floor with it.

**"Okay, now let's get to work."**

My elongated emphasis on _'now_' should've told him that I was serious, but I don't think he took me seriously because he had that _'If you mess up I'm going to tease you until you die' _look on his face.

**"Show me what you've got."**

**"I haven't got anything. That's why you're teaching me teacher man."**

The exasperation in my voice was apparent and all he did was stare at me with that intimidating light in his eye.

**"You don't know which note is which."**

It was a statement, but I shook my head anyway. His eyebrows puckered. Uh, oh. I don't think Inuyasha is made to be a teacher.

**"Do you know how to hold the thing Kags?"**

I pursed my lips, **"Sort of?"**

**"Show me."**

Self consciously, I brought the guitar high up on my chest with my right hand supporting one side and the other gripping the handle with all my might. It wasn't that heavy, but it was heavy.

Despite, my instinct to save the instrument from destruction Inuyasha smacked his hand against his forehead. I looked up at him with the most innocent look I could muster.

He sighed and mumbling something about me being unnecessarily difficult, he came around to stand behind me.

**"You have a strap for a reason."**

He reached over me to pull the strap over my head and under my right arm. From there his hand slid down my arm to the head of the guitar to move it my hip. The other bent my left arm down by the waist. While making sure he had the instrument secure he positioned my hands.

The whole ordeal had my poor, fragile heart pounding like it could do a million and one flips and still sustain my precious sixteen year old life.

It was slow at first, building from the moment he walked into my room until now. And the moment his body had touched my back my own body had become enflamed. His hands dragging across my skin, spreading the fire until it burned an engraving of his fingerprints, did not help the situation one bit.

When did this happen? Why did I let it happen and does he even feel this too or is it all me?

Oh, jeez, I sound like one of those girls in one of those romantic dramas with a small section of comedy in them. Next thing I know I'm going to be thinking that this guy has no imperfections when I know damn well I've seen all sides of him. He's going to become not the perfect guy, but the perfect guy for me. Ugh, it makes me want to vomit.

I stepped away from Inuyasha's instructions in my ear. This was a mistake. When I chose I should've chosen Koga.

**"Um, nevermind. I don't think I want to learn the guitar just yet. I'll just practice by myself or something."**

**"Something the matter, Sis?"**

I cringed at his choice of name. It seemed so wrong after the feelings I just experienced, maybe it was just me.

**"No, it's just too stuffy in here. Let's go outside. Since you brought your guitar you could play a song for me out there."**

He shrugged, but something in his eye told me he was just in as much of a hurry as I was.

I put on basketball shorts and a jacket and followed him outside.

The weirdest thing happened, I found myself wanting to sit him down in my lap on that hammock that Koga and I always sit on and stroke my hands through that awesome pearl colored hair of his.

I shook the image from my head and grimaced when a portion of it stayed.

This is going to get weird.


	5. Baby Names No More

_**Forbidden Attraction**_

Chapter Five

* * *

I was used to this. This thrill, the exhilaration, the pure and exotic ecstasy. I wasn't prepared for it, though. I thought I was, but in all undeniable truth, no one can say that they've seen more excitement than this. Me, well, I just loved every minute, the smell of sweet sweat, the anticipation, the anxiousness for the final strike until your mind can succumb to heaven for the pleasure of feeling those 'right' moment spasms. And I repeat, those 'right' moment spasms.

I doubt anyone can correctly describe the feeling of sliding into home plate after your bat has smashed into the ball, sending your fellow three players out on the field home as well. Or the feeling of people that you know absolutely nothing about screaming your name at unimaginable pitches. It's incredible.

We were into play offs and we had two more teams to play until we made it to semi-finals. I couldn't wait; that's all that was on my mind when I grabbed my heavy load of gear, and without pulling my helmet off or tossing my cleats into the bag, I raced into the eccentric crowd. I searched the crowd, for who, I didn't really know, neither did I get a chance to think about it because two unmistakably male arms grabbed me up.

I braced my fists while kicking frantically and wildly. Whoever it was would drop me sooner or later. Hopefully, sooner rather than later. Then I would get a chance to smash the person's face in!

The moment my feet touched the ground my fist swung around and was clasped into the male's palm. He pulled off my helmet; it was probably a good idea anyway seeing as I could see him better while it was off.

I breathed.

I'd told this stupid idiot numerous of times to never sneak up on me and here he is laughing. He hasn't learned his lesson yet.

My mouth opened to tell him, once again, that if he snuck up on me one more time then I was going to seriously consider bashing his head in with my baseball bat.

His laughing mouth planted itself on my frowning one. As subtly as I could, I pulled away. My recent thoughts, from two weeks before, still had not escaped me, not fully anyway.

His curiosity on his face brought me back to present and my right arm tingled. Tingling made me feel guilty, like I was betraying someone.

I sighed. It wasn't until now that I noticed the dissipating crowd.

"**Koga, it's time to go."**

'_Inuyasha's not here.'_

I was vaguely aware of Koga's face bending into my view. Even his beautiful, eye-catching electric blue eyes couldn't completely rein my focus in tonight and I wanted him to let go, he was too close.

"**Something the matter, Kags?"**

'_Something the matter, Sis?'_

I cringed. I'm obsessed with him now. That's just great. Absolutely peachy.

I groaned and pulled away from Koga.

"**Could we please just go home? It's late and I'm tired."**

I turned my eyes to the dark where I knew his car would be.

"**And you're sure you're okay?"**

I had only half-way listened to his question so only part of me was planning on giving him an answer. Which means, in so many words, that I said nothing.

"**Kagome?"**

I must've jumped five feet in the air, well that's what it felt like, but truthfully, my head only turned towards him with a smile already planted on my face.

"**Oh, no sorry, I'm fine, I promise. C'mon K, do you want my mom to like you even less?"**

I moved towards the darkness until Koga gripped my arm a little tighter. I glared up at him conveying what I thought was a very clear message.

"**We can stay here for a little bit right?"**

Was it not clear? Was I too vague when I said I was tired? I don't get what's the issue with guys, but whatever it is, I think they could all use hearing aids. That bashing with the bat thing was still up for an offer.

"**No. I want to go home."**

I'm sure he heard what I said. I mean, he is a demon, and he's a demon with a human body, so I know he's not that incompetent. I know he's probably ten centuries old- exaggeration by the way- but even ninety-two year old humans don't have hearing problems like this ten century year old demon does.

"**Look we can go in the snack shack-."**

I snatched my arm away.

"**Snack shack and do what?"** I lowered my voice to a whisper just in case there were a few stragglers even though I could see no one around. **"I told you I wasn't ready for that yet. And I'm not going to be until I'm married got that?"**

My helmet clanged when it was released to the ground. It was then that I knew he was becoming impatient; he tended to do stupid things when he was impatient, quick to a temper. Knowledge of that quick temper had my hand reaching to slide my bat out of the top of the bag at the same moment he lunged for my arm again.

Don't get all panicky; Koga and I have been through this numerous of times. It's not like he can die…easily…

"**What're you gonna do with that huh?"**

I opened my mouth to repeat what I've already said millions of times. I would not be the victimized girlfriend.

"**I think,"** My head whipped around faster than anyone could say stop in stop, drop and roll, **"she's planning to hurt you with it wolf breath. She wanted you to take her home right?"**

Oh, no, these two are going to start a fight, and then I'm going to be kicked off the team, and then my future in college softball will never be realized!

"**Stay out of it mutt face."**

When Inuyasha didn't answer I knew something was wrong. Usually when the two of them got into fights Inuyasha would be trying to bite Koga's face off as we speak. Instead he called out,

"**Kagome, let's go."**

I bent down to grab my helmet and adjusted my bag on my shoulders.

"**What, you scared of a fight?"**

"**Bye Koga, call me when you're not acting like an idiot." **I interrupted before Inuyasha could answer back with a retort.

"**Are you going to really leave with mutt face right now?"**

I chose not to answer him. He could clearly see me, I mean he couldn't be deaf, dumb _and_ blind. Could he?

I backed into the darkened parking lot where I heard Inuyasha's voice coming from. I couldn't see him all that well, which was weird, so I followed his footsteps to what was assumed to be his car. His car beeped to life and he slid into the driver's seat. I tossed my bag in the back and slid into the passenger side.

"**Why're you here?"**

I couldn't stand the silence; he was being too weird.

"**Yai called me and asked if I could pick you up since she couldn't. I tried to tell her I was occupied, but she threatened to kill me if I didn't come. Wouldn't be too hard to do on a night like this…"**

A night like this….I felt like I should know what he was talking about, like I should understand what 'a night like this' meant without him saying it. I decided not to ask in case he decided to add it to my list of being neglectful.

I looked out the window.

"**You sure can see the stars more than any other night."**

My personal driver grunted.

"**Maybe that should be something to look forward to."**

Again with the hints, but I didn't get it. I sighed, it does look beautiful with no moon, but it's so dark. I sat straight up in my seat. Oh, no moon.

I reached up to turn on the lights.

I looked at him in just enough time to see his cascading midnight tresses pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck; his violet eyes turned towards me in surprise as he automatically reached up to snap it back off with a subtle click as it pushed in and out again.

"**Why do you do that Inuyasha? It's not something to hide from."**

"**There are too many demons out here that would take advantage of my weakness."** He said in a voice that suggested he didn't want to have this conversation. Again.

"**Being human is not a weakness."**

"**Well, fine then, if you want another explanation so badly, here goes; I don't like being human."**

The car came to a stop in front of my shrine. I looked out the window, towards the long steps that I knew was going to be a pain in the tushy since he was human tonight.

"**Your girlfriend is human**,**"** I opened the door, **"Both of our moms are human,"** and since I had pushed the door button on my side it came on as well. I faced him to debate whether or not I should say the next one. Something in my heart told me he needed to hear it, **"I'm human Inuyasha."**

I didn't stay to watch how his face would change; I slammed the door closed before he could finish the K rolling off of his tongue. My feet had made it up five steps before I heard another door open and slam close. And here we go with the yelling, on his part anyway. I didn't turn around until we reached the top.

I didn't want the drama tonight, I was too tired, but did Inuyasha get that I was done talking? No, and do you know why? Because he's part of the male species.

"**You hear me talking to you, right?"**

"**Yeah, and you know you're not supposed to park in front of these stairs, right?"**

His hand touched my arm, but he didn't grab me. I stopped, and grudgingly listened.

"**What?"**

"**We haven't spent that much time together so I don't want us to fight now."**

My body pulled in on itself, cringing. There was that feeling again.

"**I love the three of you:"** My stupid heart started pumping even though he had said three, **"you, Mom and Yai;"** He hadn't mentioned Kikyo, **"I have issues though, you've accepted me, but there are people out there who won't and never will."**

I rolled my eyes to look him in the eye.

"**I get it. They don't like it, but you can't do anything about it so why resent it? Embrace your human just like you've embraced your demon. Both of them make you, you, and I like you just the way you are. Human. Demon. Or half-demon."**

The silence that followed was, needless to say, tense. That's not a common occurrence with us, but when it does happen it gets just a bit awkward. Awkwardness was not something I was willing to deal with. So, when his hand became blazing and his eyes became glazed over and his mouth parted slightly, I did something about it.

My breath hitched in my throat and then I brushed his hand off my arm, I could concentrate better.

"**I-um…I mean do you…want to come inside for a minute? I'm sure mom has some warm food cooked for me. I can share some."**

He looked at me and stood there as if he wanted to bolt as fast as he could. I smiled like I hadn't noticed a thing.

"**I could tell you all about my awesome game tonight and what our reward is."**

He grinned back, but like mine, it seemed forced.

"**Well, since Yai is cooking and not you, sure."**

I spun for the door, but still threw a retort over my shoulder.

"**I can still cook better than you Yash, human, demon, or half."**

The door opened before I could search for my keys. Sota stood in the doorway with a childlike grin plastered onto his face. My eyes rolled in their sockets. Anyone could tell when the little twerp was up to something.

"**Hey Sota."**

"**Eh, kid, how'd you know we were outside?"**

My little brother looked towards Inuyasha with a sparkle in his eye, a sparkle that caused my own to narrow.

"**I obviously looked out the window and saw you two yelling at each other."**

The door opened wider and Sota looked up at Mom who was grinning at Inuyasha as soon she'd laid eyes on him. I pouted. She never looked at me like that when I came home.

"**Come inside you two. I know you want some privacy, but wouldn't it be better to have your lover's spat away from the cold?"**

I cringed- I seem to be doing that a lot lately- and for the life of me I couldn't stop the blush that was racing across my face like a fire in dry woods. Sota didn't back me up like a little brother was supposed to. No, all he did was worsen the situation by laughing and pointing out the evidence of my likeness for Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha didn't react any differently, not that I could tell anyway, as he passed me I heard a sigh escape from his lips- the past reaction that would also come from me and a yell or two- and he continued to walk past me into the house, ruffling my brother's hair roughly as he went, and muttering a quick threat for him to shut-up or face the consequences.

My teeth ground against each other- maybe I was trying to chafe away my newly found feelings for him...it didn't work- I didn't hesitate to punch Sota in the arm for laughing, and yet I was the one scolded for knocking him to the ground.

My bag found its way onto the floor next to our staircase and then I went to join the others at the kitchen table where Mom was setting plates. A half of my portion was already gone, that explained Inuyasha's miracle plate. I sat down across from Sota, already beginning to dig into my own plate.

"**I'm sorry you don't have more Inu, but I wasn't expecting you tonight."**

My eyes flew to my mom's when Inuyasha's old baby nickname crossed the room in her cheerful tone of voice. Part of me reasoned that he would complain, but he didn't bat an eyelash.

"**No, that's fine Yai. Kags promised me some of hers anyway, right Kags?"**

A boyish grin tugged at his lips, pulling them apart to reveal what would've been fang and all if he'd been a half-demon tonight. I nodded.

"**How nice of my little Gome."**

Sota and I must have choked out our food at the same time because when I looked over at him he was wiping food from his chortling mouth. I wanted to thrash him.

"**Mom, please don't call me that."** I didn't yell, hm, maybe my exhaustion was getting to me.

"**Why not Gome? I think its adowable,"** Sota cooed.

Oh, yeah, I was definitely going to kill him when I had the energy to do so. At least Inuyasha was smart enough to ignore us and focus his full attention to his plate. All Mom did was politely, and tightly, press her fingers to her lips as she left the room to try and constrain the guffaws I knew she wanted to yield to.

Now that she was gone, I could feel the cruel smile pulling my mouth at an odd angle and I knew that my voice would sound dangerously sweet to the ears of everyone else.

"**Sota, if that mouth of yours isn't filled with food in the next two seconds I am going to destroy you when neither of those beautiful brown eyes of yours are submerged into the light of day. Got that Ta Ta?"**

Sota face literally paled at the use of his old baby nickname. It sounded like ta-da except the'd' was replaced with the't'. It came from Sota's old passion of magic tricks. I used to hate his magic tricks when I was younger and he loved them, until I magically showed him how he would lose his finger if he attempted to put me in a box and cut me up again.

Inuyasha was trying desperately to hold his own.

Sota next step was to gulp and shove more of his food in the moist cave that was his mouth.

"**Sota dear,"** my mom's voice called out, **"come help me for a minute."**

His eyes averted away from mine; he wasted no time grabbing his plate from the table and bolting for the door, mumbling that he was coming through his stuffed mouth.

I shook my head, and then my eyes wandered to Inuyasha.

"**If you turn any redder your head's going to explode Yash. I mean there's no brain in there anyway, but you wouldn't want to damage that face right?"**

He swallowed his food, letting a chuckle escape and turned to face me with the widest, and creepiest, smile on his face. It set all my senses on guard.

"**I knew it."**

He knew what my raised eyebrow meant, so when I opened my mouth he interrupted whatever was coming out next.

"**You do think I'm cute."**

"**Wha-?"**

He frowned at my increasing embarrassment that refused to hide itself from him.

"**Maybe not cute, hm, handsome then?"**

"**I don-!"**

"**Beautiful?"**

His bottom slid off his chair. If it weren't for him towering over me as he stood, I guarantee I could've made a sensible come back, but his leaning over and placing both his hands on my thighs left no room for that. Nope, all I accomplished was relentlessly blushing like an idiot. Maybe he would mistake it for anger? Hopefully.

"**No? Not beautiful huh? What's another word?"**

If possible his grin became wider, seductive even. My reaction was for my heart to pound incredibly faster.

"**Sexy?"**

I shook my head; my eyes closed helping to clear the fog that had entrapped me.

"**Get out of here Yash! I'm trying to eat!"**

My hands shoved against his chest effectively forcing him backwards. His chuckle was quieter, more boyish than normal.

I swiveled in my chair, forcing myself to focus on my food that had hardly been touched, but suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. All I could do was stare at the stuff.

Damn he pissed me off! Whenever I calmed down I would gladly try and destroy him!

Since I was fuming to myself I had failed to notice that he, 'Big Bro', Yash, had gone completely silent. I turned again to find his head bent into the circle of his folded arms.

"**Hey."**

He didn't answer. I got up and leaned over him.

"**Bro-."**

My elongated stretch of his substitute name was cut short when he suddenly sat up and grabbed my hand. I stepped backwards to avoid the result of his head crashing into my nose.

"**Watch it!"**

His eyes traveled towards mine and again he looked away. The avoidance puzzled me, stopped my complaints of his carelessness short.

"**Kags."**

"**Hm?"**

When his mouth didn't move an inch after he had called me the old irritation claimed my mood again. I would rather have felt the irritation than experience what happened when he looked back up at me. Apparently, with the resolve to never look away. Violet eyes stared back at me with such an intensity that made me want to bolt the other way. I think I would've if his hand wasn't keeping me tethered where I was. And the silence... This was uncomfortable; I wasn't prepared for this; I-.

"**I'm not-."**

"**Huh?"** I jumped, realizing that I had been lost in my mind. And his eyes had sent me there. I resisted the urge to cringe once more.

"**I'm not your brother."**

I blinked. Not processing.

Was he? Was he telling me he didn't like me anymore? That we weren't as close as we were supposed to be anymore?

My face hadn't changed, not a bit. Maybe that was why he was staring at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. He stood-looking away therefore releasing me- when he realized I wasn't, a sigh escaped his lips.

"**Don't call me your brother anymore, okay?"**

He moved past my statued-state and out of the kitchen.

"**Bye Kagome."**

I spun around deciding to follow him, wherever he was going.

"**Wait, Yash, where is this going? Why'd you say that?"**

"**Because it's true Kagome. As close as I am to your family and as much as I say I love you guys, you are not my family and I need to work on my own."**

"**What does that mean? That's stupid."**

His hand, which had been reaching for the doorknob, retracted into a fist. I covered it with my own hand and pulled it so that he would face me head on. He didn't, his eyes didn't even glance toward mine.

"**We're your family too. I can help."**

I leaned down to try and catch his eyes, but he turned his head away.

"**What happened before you came to pick me up Inuyasha?"**

Suddenly, his head turned up at my question. His mouth opened.

"**Inu dear, I don't mean to disturb you and Gome's chatter, but I'm afraid that if you don't move that pretty vehicle from where it is it might get towed."**

We both turned from the sound of her voice to look back at each other.

He pursed his lips together. He unfisted his hand in mine. He turned it so that he was holding it instead. He brought his opposite hand to grab the other one. He stepped closer. He touched his lips to my forehead. He, he, he…

"**Where's Inuyasha Gome?"** Sota's voiced asked from somewhere behind me.

I turned without looking the loveable little twerp in the eye. I turned trying to forget another look. I turned to forget my burning forehead.

"**Inu went home Ta Ta."**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Invading Forbbiden Territory**_


	6. Traditionally Inept

_**Forbidden Attraction**_

Chapter Six

* * *

Damn…it!

A phone glided through the air and crashed into the wall breaking off into phone and battery.

That face…I can't get that face out of my head. Confused and distraught as it was, I shouldn't care. I'm not supposed to.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, bunching the pillow under him so he could bury his face in it.

And more than that face, it was that kiss. It made no sense. They had kissed in more intimate places than a forehead for crying out loud. More times than he could count: the ear, the cheek, the jaw, the neck…and he couldn't forget: the smell of her tantalizing scent, the feel of his lips on her skin, the want of closeness, to create more contact than just holding hands…

Sleep had evaded him for hours: he counted sheep, listened to his dad's boring collection of Mozart, stared at the ceiling, breathed…and still…he couldn't keep his mind away from her face. It was no use trying to rid him of the expression by trying to fill his mind with the usual smiling one. This one was new, still fresh.

He growled in frustration as he realized that his mind had traveled from sleep to Kagome.

And as he thought her name, her face showed itself once again.

"**Damn it all to hell! Who cares about a stupid tradition?"**

The pillow followed the phone.

He sat up, his eyes traveling to the dawning sky slowly lightening to a brighter mid-morning. Great, he had stayed up all night rubbing the bags under his eyes. The sun made him realize that he wasn't going to sleep all day.

An ache filled him to the core as the sun triggered his transformation, but he was so used to it by now that he didn't even flinch. Instead, he remembered once more. Remembered how he used to cry every time when he was younger, until the night he had finally shown her his human form.

He smiled at the memory.

She had been so fascinated that morning: watching as his hair blended into silver, his eyes melted to gold, his ears molded to dog ears, his nails melded to claws, his teeth elongated into fangs. And all the while she had been unaware of his pain, and still is, because he wanted to be brave.

He chuckled.

Too bad he had never told her because after each transformation she would give him a bone splitting hug that sent his body into a million painful spasms. He would always endure it though, because not five seconds later, a warmth would fill him that made him so warm that he forgot all about it.

Not that he wanted the spasms, but the routine was suddenly missed. He knew that if last night hadn't occurred she would've asked if she could spend the night or he could stay, just to give him his hug.

His eyes fell to the pillow that concealed his phone.

"**Should I call her?"**

He shook his head, blinking his eyes and rubbing them once again.

I must be out of my damn-.

A small knock sounded on his door interrupting his frame of mind. Without stopping to think he mumbled permission for entrance, and then lay back on his bed. He didn't know who it was, but he sure in the hell knew who it wasn't.

As the knob turned he closed his eyes and drifted, not realizing how sleepy he was all of a sudden.

However, when his intruder- whom he had forgotten that he'd allowed entrance- pulled back his cover and slid next to him his senses- which always took awhile to return after his appearances did- alerted him to who was next to him. He could smell the scent invading his room.

His eyes snapped open and his head swiveled to look at her.

Her eyes were a lighter gray giving away the fact that she had been crying. If he had not known her for so long he would've thought she was planning on killing him based on the glare she was throwing his way.

Expecting her to yell as he did, he was surprised when she looked down from his gaze, her bottom lip quivering. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice was strong, quiet, but strong, and what she said made him want to keep her there forever.

"**I just came to give you a hug."**

Before he could decide what to do: send her packing or turn away from her or kiss her, she shifted closer to him, sliding one arm between his torso and the bed and the other around his back. When she squeezed, the spasms did not come, it was too late for those, but the warmth did. He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He turned so he was facing her. And now her face was buried in his neck.

"**Kagome…what are you doing here?"**

Her breath skittered over his bare skin.

"**Daft idiot,"** her voice was muffled, no longer strong, but shaken, **"didn't I just tell you I came to give you a hug?"**

She wasn't going to share her feelings now; he knew it because he had hurt her and she had closed those feelings away from him.

If he thought about what he was doing now, he would ruin it, so he didn't think, he just let his arms enclose around her and let them pull her body closer to his.

From smelling her, he could tell that she had just taken a shower; it explained why her hair, braided down her back, was damp and why her skin was cold. She adorned sweats and a tank top.

**"I meant what I said you know."**

He felt her nod against him, her lips pressing against the flesh of his neck.

The kiss made him jump mentally. The moment her lips made contact with his skin an electric current zinged through his body down to his toes.

He looked down at the crown of her head, gritting his teeth. Tradition was getting harder to ignore.

He let his head lye against hers.

"**Kagome."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm sorry about this."**

Her lips fluttered against his shoulder, then planted on the crook of his neck and finally she reached up to the base of his jaw, whispering,

"**I know. Me too,"** her head fell against his shoulder, **"Just shut up and sleep. I'll be gone when you wake up."**

He wanted to protest, to order her to stay there, hell, stay the night, but he bit his tongue, closed his eyes, let her scent lull him to sleep…

And when he arose again at noon, she was no where to be found.

Looks like tradition would win this time.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Invading Forbidden Territory**_


End file.
